Alice in wonderland
by One piece We are
Summary: Alice traine dans les quartiers malfamés de Londres quand sa mère, Alice est pour la liberté et l'anarchie, Alice dérange. L'histoire d'Alice au pays des merveille et de sa rencontre avec les personnages de One Piece. Fiction classée M car plusieurs lemon/légères allusions à Kuroshitsuji mais pas d'interventions directes des personnages.


_Bonsoir bonsoir alors voici Alice au pays des merveilles versions One piece. J'espère que vous aimerez ce prologue et que le thème vous plait :)_

* * *

_« Un pouvoir qui s'imprègne à la fois de douceur et de cruauté me semble être la plus redoutable des armes. »_

_1836 Banlieue de Londres : _

Alice à sa fenêtre regardait encore la campagne anglaise couverte d'une épaisse couche de brume blanche comme tous les matins. Manifestement, cette journée n'avait et n'aurait rien d'excitant et d'original. Au loin, on apercevait la tamise qui courait sur toute la campagne tel un long serpent d'argent un peu pareil au bijou que sa mère lui avait offert à noël dernier. Alice s'ennuyait bien dans les mondanités, chaque jour apprendre la danse, ses leçons, la musique, la poésie ; tout ça était commun et sans intérêt. Alice aimait la musique qu'on disait clandestine qu'on passait dans les caves en bord de tamise dans ses rues sombres où se passait toujours des choses sordides, elle aimait manier le fleuret et le sabre, réfléchir par elle même, se faire son opinion du monde, s'habiller de façon séduisante et féminine et inventer des histoires. Seulement une jeune fille de bonne famille ne s'adonnait pas à ce genre d'activités. Alice commença par mettre ses sous vêtements : deux pièces de dentelle bleu poudré et pour les dissimuler, une culotte longue, des bas blancs attachés par des jarretières et un corset de coton blanc raidie de barres en acier. Elle allait enfiler sa robe lorsqu'une délicieuse odeur lui parvint de la cuisine au bas du manoir. Elle abandonna ses vêtements descendant rapidement les escaliers de marbre froid pour se retrouver dans le hall d'entrée richement décoré. La cuisine se trouvait derrière une petite porte en bois dans un coin de la pièce, contrairement aux autres portes sculptées à la feuille d'or, celle-ci ressemblait plus à une porte de placard qu'à autre chose. Alice pénétra la pièce qui embaumait les pâtisseries et le pain beurré. Marie Louise la cuisinière s'horrifia en la voyant.

« - Alice ! Mon dieu mais qu'est ce que tu fais dans cette tenue ?

- C'est bon Marie Louise ! J'avais faim je n'ai pas eu le temps de mettre ma robe !

- Mais mon enfant c'est une tenue profondément incorrecte !

- Comme si ça montrait quoi que ce soit de mon corps ! » Rigola la jeune femme.

Alice avait des joues des joues rosées sur une peau de nacre à la douceur de pèche. Ses grands yeux azur tranchaient avec ses lèvres ourlées et pleines et ses longs cheveux blonds qui tombaient en dessous d'une poitrine ronde à faire rêver n'importe quel homme. Alice mordit dans un scone savourant la saveur sucrée qui se répandait dans sa bouche.

« - Alice maintenant va t'habiller !

- Je peux avoir un lait au miel ? »

La cuisinière s'efforçant de ne pas la regarder lui prépara un grand verre de lait chaud avec quelques gouttes de miel.

« - Ma fille ! Je vous prie de monter vous rhabiller immédiatement ! Votre tenue n'est pas correcte !

- Oh madame pardon j'ai essayé de lui dire mais je n'ai rien pu faire !

- Je sais Marie Louise ne vous en faites pas ! Alice vous voulez vraiment vous comporter ainsi ? Une femme de votre rang ne se comporte pas ainsi ! Jamais un homme n'aimera une femme qui s'exhibe de la façon que vous le faites ! Maintenant montez dans votre chambre! Usopp accompagnez la! »

La mère d'Alice avait engagé Usopp il y a trois ans de cela lorsque sa fille avait eu 14 ans pour la surveiller. Il était un bon valet bien qu'un peu trop classique et peureux aux yeux d'Alice. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs sur le pas des escaliers tandis qu'Usopp était déjà monté ouvrir lorsqu'elle se retourna:

« - Lors de vos jeunes années père à du beaucoup s'ennuyer sexuellement parlant! J'ignore même par quel accident je suis venue au monde! »

La phrase brusque et extrêmement vulgaire du point de vue de la société avait été dite d'un air nonchalant provoquant l'hilarité d'Usopp qui se cacha du mieux qu'il le pouvait se pressant d'ouvrir la porte tandis que sa maîtresse montait et que sa mère hurlait des menaces à sa fille du bas de l'escalier.

« - Mademoiselle vous n'auriez pas du...

- Oh je t'en prie Usopp, tu ne peux pas nier que tu as faillis t'étouffer de rire et que ce que je dis est vrai!

- Je n'insulterai pas à ce point votre mère mademoiselle, depuis que votre père nous a quitté, votre mère à du travail et vous marier est pour elle une priorité comme pour votre sœur!

- Mais je ne suis pas ma sœur! C'est ce que personne ne comprends! Je ne veux pas me marier! Je suis très bien ainsi!

- Mais mademoiselle ce n'est pas convenable!

- Enfin Usopp! Pourquoi n'admettez vous pas que le monde est entrain de changer et que ceux qui ne voient que par le passé courent à leur perte! Tenez le bain! Jusqu'à l'an passé vous refusiez d'en prendre malgré mes conseils et depuis qu'il a été prouvé que le bain est médicalement bon vous en prenez un par jour! Vous riez de moi parce que je me sers de lait et de gâteaux pour laver mon corps avant de le rincer mais je suis certaine qu'un jour vous ferez comme moi! Usopp un jour le monde sera libre de toutes ces convenances, les femmes ne seront plus traitées comme une machine à procréer et le rêve sera permis!

- Enfin mademoiselle tout cela n'est pas un discours convenable!

- Et bien vous n'aurez qu'à dire que vous n'avez rien entendu! Maintenant comme je sais que vous allez rester me chaperonner, pourriez vous vous retourner afin que je me change?! »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta se retournant pour laisser un peu d'intimité à sa maîtresse. Quand il se retourna, elle s'était vêtue d'une robe bleue et s'assit sur une sorte de chaise à bascule tout en lisant un roman humaniste.

« - Qu'est ce que vous lisez ?

- Un roman humaniste !

- Je ne connais pas ce genre de lecture est-ce bien ?

- Disons que ça apporte un éclairage nouveau sur notre société ! »

Usopp rigola puis se concentra sur le paysage environnant, il prit une feuille de papier, un crayon et se mit à dessiner l'Angleterre telle qu'il la voyait.

A dix heures, Mme Kingsley, la mère d'Alice pénétra dans la chambre de sa fille visiblement toujours sous le choc de la boutade précédente de sa fille.

« - Alice votre professeur de violon vous attend dans le salon, veuillez y descendre immédiatement. »

La jeune femme souffla et se saisissant de son violon elle descendit jusqu'au salon. Mr Soli son professeur était un homme courbé avec une moustache et un monocle doré à la feuille d'or qui faisaient très british. Si on avait du trouver une allégorie de la société dépassée et de l'archaïsme, il aurait été parfait pour le rôle ; il méprisait tout ce qui n'était pas Beethoven ou Mozart et détestait tous ces communistes et ces libres penseurs qui rependaient leur parole dans les rues.

« - Mademoiselle Alice commençons je vous pries ! Le même morceau que la semaine dernière. »

Alice leva les yeux au ciel. Elle prit son violon et au lieu de jouer un morceau de Mozart, elle se mit à interpréter un air irlandais qu'elle avait entendu dans quelques rues qu'elle aimait.

« - Mademoiselle Alice cessez immédiatement ! Mademoiselle ! »

Elle continua à jouer avec ardeur le morceau aux consonances celtes jusqu'à ce que sa mère, alertée par les cris du professeur ne rentre un air furieux sur le visage.

« - Alice ! Mais enfin que faites vous ! Quel genre de personne allez vous devenir si vous continuez de la sorte ? Une fille de petite vertu ? Une mécréante ? Une ouvrière ? Ou pire encore vous allez faire comme ces français qui se sont révoltés contre la monarchie et la noblesse ! »

« Vous venez de le dire la révolution ! Nous sommes une petite poignée d'élus gouvernés par une seule et même personne la reine tandis que nous laissons crever de faim les pauvres gens qui nous servent dans des rues sombres ! Les ouvriers comme vous dites ont peut être une vie de misère mais eux au moins ont le respect d'eux mêmes. Les seuls nobles que je respecte et admire ne sont pas les nobles comme nous mais les nobles de l'ombre à l'image du comte Phantomhive. Nous nous contentons de survivre alors que moi ce que je veux c'est vivre! Les femmes ne sont que des objets sexuels et décoratifs qui doivent obéir à dix fois plus de règles et dix fois moins de liberté que les hommes. Une fille qui cherche le véritable amour et non les mariages arrangés n'est pas une catin comme vous l'avez si bien fait entendre.

- Alice ! Ceci n'est pas un discours que doit tenir une jeune fille de la noblesse ! Vous délirez ma pauvre enfant ! On peut savoir ce que vous deviendrez si vous êtes reniée de cette famille et que je vous laisse sans le moindre sou ?!

- Une insoumise... Une fille qui pourra enfin se regarder dans le miroir sans crever de honte !

- Alice ! »

Alice sortit de la pièce en courant, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Le soleil était bien levé maintenant, c'était une journée plutôt tiède pour un mois de février. Alice dépassa la cour de la maison enfonçant ses pieds dans l'herbe verte de la prairie ; elle se dirigeait vers le haut de la colline, là où de grands arbres poussent formant presque une forêt. Elle s'assit entre les racines d'un grand chêne respirant l'air frais. Usopp arriva tout essoufflé devant elle s'adossant à une branche.

« - Je te préviens Usopp si c'est ma mère qui t'as demandé de me suivre je ne reviendrai pas !

- Non ! Je vous ai suivi ! Je ne suis pas toujours de votre avis mais où que vous alliez je vous suivrai !

- Tu es gentil Usopp... Assieds toi je t'en prie !

- Vous êtes sur ?

- Bien sur !

Usopp s'assit regardant pensivement le manoir en contrebas ; tout était comme d'habitude, une des règles de l'aristocratie que de faire comme si tout allait bien même si tout va mal.

« - Usopp tu as vu ça ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Un lapin ! Un lapin avec un chapeau de paille, un gilet rouge et une montre !

- Hahaha mademoiselle Alice le choc doit vous égarer !

- En retard, en retard ! Je suis affreusement en retard !

-Waaaaaaaaaah ! »

Usopp avait hurlé, un lapin vêtu d'un gilet rouge, d'un chapeau de paille et d'une montre venait de passer devant eux en criant qu'il était en retard. Alice se leva le regard pétillant.

« - Viens Usopp on le suit !

- Oh non non non mademoiselle Alice ! Quand c'est trop bizarre c'est forcement mal !

- Et alors on est déjà viré de chez nous ! »

Alice partit en courant à la poursuite de l'étrange lapin blanc qui chantait toujours qu'il était en retard. L'étrange lapin blanc se jeta entre les racines d'un chêne ; Alice s'accroupit.

« - Heu mademoiselle Alice je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée...

- Roh aller ! Viens c'est le truc le plus intéressant qui soit arrivé depuis qu'on est né ! »

Alice se mit à genoux entrant dans le trou suivie de près par Usopp.

« - C'est... C'est profond ! AAAAAAAAAH !

- Alice ! »

Usopp hurla et sentit le sol disparaître sous ses pieds, lui et Alice tombèrent à la renverse dans un précipice d'une profondeur inattendue.

* * *

**Alors? Vos avis? Une petite review? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette histoire, je suis ouverte à tout :) **

**_- Fen Mikazuki_**


End file.
